


and the sun will rise

by lalalalavieenrose



Series: under the stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Inspired by Demon Slayer, Inspired by Mythology, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Modern Fantasy, absolutely not, and that's just how it be, bad pacing only, do i have any regrets about writing the same character over and over again, do not be fooled by the prologue, european mythology, every chapter is inconsistent pacing, idk - Freeform, is this basically another version of find your way, long ass fucking chapters tho, my writing is nothing but suffering for any reader, sometimes we are slow, sometimes we are speed, why did i start writing this, you bet it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalavieenrose/pseuds/lalalalavieenrose
Summary: you are guardians. you are hope and strength. protect the people. save them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: under the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043478
Kudos: 14





	1. 7307:06:15:18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last lesson.

You are a child. You are dressed in a jacket. It's autumn, but it's getting colder and you need to keep warm. You do not want to get sick. You don't want to miss school when it starts again. Your father tells you it is important to stay healthy and to be educated.

You are holding a hand. Like yours, it is small and soft, untouched by the hardships of this world. You squeeze this hand. It is your comfort. What grounds you.

A man kneels in front of you, and he smiles at you. His eyes crinkle at the corner due to his age. He has a scar on his cheek but you think he is still handsome. He cups your cheeks with his hands. It is rough and scarred, but it is warm and comforting. These hands have held you your whole life.

He is your father.

He is a busy man. It's obvious from the sword at his side, and the haori he wears with beautiful rain clouds foretelling of his element. However, he always comes home at the end of the day. He always tucks you in and gently presses chapped lips to your forehead. He tells you he loves you and that he will always protect you and the people.

And how one day it will be your turn.

He begins to speak. "My children, you will be Guardians one day, like your uncle and I. It will be your duty to protect every living being in Miyagi. Do you know why?"

"Because you told us so?"

He laughs. It is loud and boisterous. "I suppose, but not quite." He looks at you with such warmth. "I need you to listen very carefully, okay?"

You nod. You always listen to your father.

"Life seems so small to the rest of the universe. Beings will die, but the universe will never mourn. Time will continue to pass. The sea will always push and pull from the shore. The stars will still be hanging in the sky. There will always be a rabbit on the moon." You nod your head at his every word. Your father has always been so good at telling stories. "But regardless, life is still precious and must be protected at all costs. Always protect every being. Always protect Miyagi so that precious life will continue to grow. Understood?"

"Yes, otou-san."

"Wonderful. Now, go have fun at the western estate, okay? And be good for the staff."

"Okay!"

You kiss him on the cheek, ready to find your uncle to tell him goodbye as well, but something stops you.

"Will you drop us off at school when it starts again? We'll see you and oji-san after the wave, right?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we will. Now come on, we're gonna be late and we still have to see oji-san before we leave!"

"But—"

"Bye, otou-san! Love you! See you later!"

You don't see hands reaching out to hug you one last time.

You've always been so fast. A little reckless and impatient. You always dive headfirst into everything.

He sighs, with a somber smile and a shake of his head.

At least you won't be alone when you get yourself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have done no work on my semi fic but here we are ig
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	2. 121:20:06:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rare occasion.

Guardian Meetings are rare. They are not casual meetings where Guardians share how their prefectures are doing. If the Immortal Guardian wanted to know, he would simply drop in for a visit. He would not call for a Meeting.

In their six years since becoming the Guardians of Hyōgo, it is the Miya twins first Meeting.

They can tell that there's a gap between them and most of the other Guardians. Not in skill or power, but in age. Guardians can live for almost 150 years. Some of them could be over 100 for all the twins know. But despite the age gap, no one looks at the twins as if they don't belong there. Everyone understands that each Guardian deserves their position.

This is what they were trained for after all.

The two of them turn when they feel a powerful presence behind them. Their eyes widen at the bald elderly man who gives them both a kind smile. His plain black haori gives him away. If he were to turn around, they are sure that there would be a white four-leaved clover on the back. They both immediately bow in greeting.

"Hello, Inoue-sama!" They chorus, and he chuckles.

"Hello, Atsumu. Osamu. You're quite famous, aren't you? The twins who are both capable of seer and warping to an extent." The two bow again, thanking him. "Have you met the Guardian from Miyagi? You two are a little similar to her, but her seer and warping abilities are unmatched."

The twins share a look before Atsumu speaks. "'Guardian?' As in a single—"

He's cut off by a rather loud shout. "Jiichan!"

The sudden tension in the room is palpable, but the elderly man seemingly ignores it. His smile gets the slightest bit wider. The wrinkles at the corner of his eyes getting the slightest bit deeper as he looks past the twins. They both step out of the way, allowing the older man through. Their eyes follow him as he walks towards a young woman.

You have bright (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) hair tied out of your face. You wear a white kimono, tucked into a navy-coloured hakama that covers most of your black combat boots. Your black haori decorated with gold details of wind swirling through wheat clashes with the rest of your clothing. You wear a choker that is a silver band with small engravings and a small amethyst pendant. You have another necklace consisting of a small pearl hanging from a thin chain. Your katana is strapped to your hip by a sash that matches your hakama. The sheathe is thicker than most, and both the handle of your katana and sheathe are white with silver detailing. The twins immediately take notice of the strange handle attached to the sheathe.

But it's not really you who had called out to the Immortal Guardian so familiarly that catches their attention. It is the looks the other Guardians give you as you animatedly speak with the elderly man as if he were your grandfather and not the greatest Guardian in existence. Some of the other Guardians look disgusted by your mere presence. Some of them ignore you completely. The sentiment is obvious.

You are not welcomed.

"Who is that?" Atsumu asks, loudly enough for you to hear, but you ignore him anyways and wave off Inoue as he goes to talk to the other Guardians. You don't talk to anyone else. It kind of irritates him.

"Beats me." Osamu shrugs his shoulders.

"You're both new, so it's understandable that you have no clue who she is. That's (l/n)(y/n), the sole Guardian of Miyagi." One of the other Guardians explain. "She's been a solo Guardian ever since her brother died six years ago."

"Why didn't one of the previous Guardians step up to help her?" Atsumu asks, looking over at you as you pull out your phone, ignoring everyone around you. "Why hasn't anyone replaced her partner?"

"No one knows why Inoue-sama hasn't provided her with another partner. However, the previous Guardians are dead. She's the only one and she's young, too, so she hasn't had any kids yet." The same Guardian explains, with a shake of his head. "Poor kid."

"What do you mean, 'poor kid?'" His partner asks with a shake of her head. "She's a loud, cocky brat, who thinks she's such hot shit because she can warp and use her seer abilities together consistently." 

"She can warp and use her seer abilities at the same time? That takes a lot of stamina and people have died trying. How can she do it?" Atsumu asks, looking away from you.

"Why don't you just ask me yourself, piss hair?" Everyone goes quiet again and all eyes fall on the twins and you. Atsumu can't help but inwardly scoff at your insult and Osamu snorts. You cross your arms, phone now tucked away. "Everyone knows you two can both do the same but only for a short period of time over a short distance. Why is it a shock to you if someone can do more than that?"

"You know about us?" Atsumu asks, smirking, completely ignoring the rest of your words. "Are you obsessed with us or something?"

"You aren't up to date with the other Guardians? I know there's two or more protecting each prefecture, and that most of them are boring, but you should always know the status of each Guardian and their prefecture." You reply, tone condescending. The others glare at you.

"You only keep up with other Guardians because you want to inflate your ego over how loved you are by your prefecture," another Guardian grumbles.

"Sounds like a complaint someone who is hated by dryads would have." You croon. "And there's nothing wrong with getting a little ego boost now and then. My prefecture has some of the best living conditions in comparison to the rest of you and has the highest reported rating of living satisfaction. I'm allowed to be proud of it."

"Should someone who lets drug trafficking pass when she oversees a lot of punishments for crime really be proud?"

Your grin is wide, an almost unhinged feeling to it. "As long as innocent people aren't getting harmed, what's wrong with it? They have good information. And the reason I oversee the punishment for certain crimes is because the punishment is usually fines. Fines hurt the lower class more than they ever will the upper class. I need to make sure the people being punished are being punished appropriately. Unlike you who has executed weres because you hadn't taken the necessary precautions to make sure that everyone would be safe during a full moon. Which lead to an increase in refugees in Miyagi after you two lost to me in a Challenge."

Your smirk gets wider when the Guardians glare at you.

"Why should we care about the opinion of a Guardian who has let herself be marked up by any creature that asks? Do you even have standards?"

There's a slight twitch to your brow. "I protect all beings in my prefecture. I see them as my family, and they see me as part of theirs. It is the highest honour to let them mark me as one of their own."

"But you couldn't even protect your actual family."

The smug expression is gone. There is nothing but pure fury in your eyes. Your element is water, but your eyes blaze with an untamed anger. "How dare you speak of my family when you have no right to do so. You know nothing." You snarl, turning around to walk off.

Atsumu has always been a little dumb and impulsive. He's always liked to stir the pot. He's insensitive. His brother scolds him for it all the time. He's never learned his lesson. "What happened to your partner then?"

You freeze, and everyone else does, too. There's a heavy feeling settling over everyone as you look over your shoulder. The anger is almost suffocating when you see the small smirk on Atsumu's lips. In a flash you are standing right before him, glaring up at him. "You really want to know?"

"I should know what the other Guardians are up to or whatever you said, right?" He replies, tilting his head and leaning down slightly to get right in your face, but you don't back down.

You push him back instead. "My brother died when we fought against a Necromancer that had been terrorizing the prefecture of the bitch who just told me that I didn't protect my family as if I ever had control over their fates." You growl, glare falling on said Guardian. "You might as well just tear down the monument that your people had built for him. You clearly have no respect for me or my family, you fucking scum."

"Chill out, sweetheart," Atsumu says, this time genuinely trying to calm you down, but your furious gaze is back on him.

"You did not just tell me to fucking—"

"(y/n)." Inoue speaks your name with a warning tone, making you freeze. "If you're going to start a fight, please do so after the Meeting, my dear."

"Yes, jiichan." You hiss through gritted teeth, as you clench your fists at your side. Your hands are trembling with contained anger. "And Atsumu, this is your first Meeting. Please do not start fights. Especially ones that you can't win." The corner of your lip twitches at that, and Atsumu looks away grumbling his acknowledgement.

"Now please take a seat." The Guardians immediately find somewhere to sit at the edges of the room. They all go silent, waiting for Inoue to speak. "I called this meeting to discuss the half-vampire that resides in Miyagi. As we all know, the existence of half-vampires is no longer considered to be taboo. However, the elitist Pures and their council have continued to persist over the centuries. I'm afraid they will strike soon, and I want everyone to be aware and prepared for when they do strike."

You stand up and all attention turns to you. Most of it is glares that you would stand without asking for permission first. You speak, looking completely disinterested. "I knew from the moment that I accepted the two of them in my prefecture that the Pure Council would eventually come looking for them. I've been making preparations ever since they stepped foot in Miyagi."

Atsumu speaks up. "Like what?"

"Does it matter? You're not involved," you reply, glaring right at him. Your expression smooths over once more. "I have bigger things to worry about anyways, so can we just end this already if this is all this meeting is for?"

"You should treat your fellow Guardians with more respect," Atsumu says, earning himself a few snickers. "Especially Inoue-sama."

"Oh?" Your head tilts as you glare down at him. "Is that so?"

Osamu speaks up, hoping to distract you from his dumbass of a brother. "What could possibly make you worry more than covens of Pures and their possible Turned armies invading your prefecture?"

"I'm gonna be real with you. It's none of your business."

Your words cause an uproar that you look seemingly unaffected by. Guardians accuse you of being negligent. Others yell at you for being so ignorant to the situation. Others call you a bitch. That last one makes you want to laugh.

Inoue raises his hand, and everyone immediately goes silent. "It seems I must remind you all that there has been little conflict in Miyagi ever since (y/n) took the mantle as a Guardian. Every single Being in Miyagi loves and respects her as if she were their own. And (y/n) is fiercely protective of them. She would never do anything to put them at risk."

"If she would never put them at risk. Why would she ever summon the Demon King and let him mark her? Letting him do that makes it easier for him to take over her body if he chooses."

You roll your eyes, uncrossing your hands and flipping your palms to show them the markings etched into them. "I wouldn't be able to summon if I didn't bear his marks, now would I?" You say with a roll of your eyes. "And it's 'Demon Prime,' you ignorant clown."

The twins share a look of incredulity.

Powerful Guardians have been know to be capable of summoning. However, never in history has a Guardian summoned any kind of demon. Let alone the Demon King.

"Of course a bitch like you would associate herself with demons." There's a murmur of agreements, but you don't react.

"Guardians!" Inoue exclaims, making everyone but you straighten up at his reprimanding tone. He looks around with pure disappointment in his eyes. "It appals me that you all lack respect not only for Beings who live in your prefectures, but also for a Guardian as great as (y/n)."

Few Guardians look ashamed, most have resentment in their eyes for you. It makes Inoue continue. "She became a Guardian at the age of 12, and she has suffered too much for someone of her age. But she is still kind and caring. You should all be ashamed of yourselves to treat her so—"

"Give it up, jiichan." You interrupt with a shake of your head. "You're not going to change their minds, and I don't really give a fuck what they think anyways. Can we finish this alre—"

"You're really fucking ungrateful for someone being defended by the greatest Guardian in existence." Atsumu points out. He gives you an infuriating grin, and anger burns in your eyes once more. "It seems you don't have respect for your fellow Guardians or Inoue-sama. I'm a shitty guy, I can admit that. but you're downright despicable."

"You talk a lot for someone who wouldn't stand a chance with me in a fight. If you keep running your mouth about how you perceive my relationship with jiichan, you're going to start something you don't want me to finish." You say with a falsely sweet smile. "I don't want jiichan wasting his breath on things that don't even hurt anymore. I'm grateful, but it's pointless. Now I suggest you shut the fuck up before I fuck you up, Miya Atsumu."

"That's quite a threat but I don't think you would follow through. What would you do if I win and end up taking your precious prefecture?" Atsumu replies, standing up, slowly making his way towards you.

You shake your head, trying to hide your fury. You look over at Inoue. "Can we end this Meeting already?"

"Oh? Not going to say anything?" Atsumu hums.

"'Tsumu," Osamu says to his brother in a warning tone. The fury you radiate looms over everyone. He wants to stop his brother before he digs his grave any deeper.

"I'm asking him to end the Meeting so that we can fight. I don't fight in the middle of Meetings because contrary to whatever your dumbass believes, I hold a lot of respect for jiichan." You say, giving him a dry smile before you turn your attention to Inoue. "Is that okay with you, jiichan?"

He sighs, before straightening up and looking around the room. "My Guardians, if you are truly that concerned over Miyagi's preparations, then you may visit Miyagi when you can to see what (y/n) has been doing."

"Just give me a warning beforehand. I'm a busy woman and I don't like having to change my schedule suddenly." You add, with a wave of your hand, looking at Inoue expectantly.

"This Meeting is adjourned. If any Guardian wishes to stay to observe the Challenge between (l/n)(y/n) and Miya Atsumu, then feel free to stay behind." He says with another sigh. Some Guardians warp away, but most stay.

You are the first to walk out of the room, and the twins follow. Osamu shakes his head as he walks beside Atsumu. The other Guardians begin to talk when the three of you and Inoue are out of earshot.

"It's been a while since anyone has challenged (l/n)."

"He can warp and use his seer ability at the same time, so who knows? He might be able to hold out on his own."

"As long as he doesn't get too shocked by that little trick with her katana."

You and Atsumu face each other, as the other Guardians begin to walk out and stand along the sidelines of the field. He smirks and winks at you. You roll your eyes and gag.

Inoue announces the rules with a defeated tone to his voice. "This is an official Challenge between the Guardian of Miyagi, and one of the Guardians of Hyõgo. Both Guardians will be wagering their respective prefecture. No elemental moves shall be used and all sword combat cannot be done with the intent to kill. Seer abilities and warping are completely legal. The winner is decided when someone is incapacitated or if a follow-through of a move would be considered a death blow."

You reach for the handle of your sheathe. You loosen the sash that ties it to your waist and pull until you feel the full weight of your sheathe and katana in your hand You rest your thumb on the small switch, and your index finger on the trigger.

  
As you blink there is a brief vision of Atsumu appearing in front of you. You immediately raise your sheathe, pressing your other palm to it to have a steadier hold. You feel the contact of his blade against your sheathe, and you glance up at him. His blade is shaking but your hold is stable. He has a nearly feral grin on his lips.

"Well aren't you quick?" You roll your eyes and don't bother to deign him with a response.

You pivot on your one foot, and your eyebrow raises when he catches your ankle. His smile gets wider, and he yanks you by your ankle, throwing off your centre of balance. He forces his shoulder into your back, knocking you over. You let your body follow the momentum, and you roll forwards landing in a small crouch.

He appears in front of you, and he leans down smirking down at you. "But not quick enough I guess."

You roll your eyes. "You talk too much."

You aim the handle of your katana at him, before flicking the switch on the handle of your sheathe, and pulling the trigger. Your katana shoots out of the sheathe knocking straight into his forehead. He stumbles back holding his hand to his forehead. You jump up, catching the handle of your katana with your dominant hand. You kick him in the chest and knock him back. He rolls on the ground but eventually gets himself in a standing position. He takes his hand off his forehead, looking at you with an almost childish excitement. There's a bright red spot where your blade had made contact with his forehead.

"Well ain't that a neat trick?" He hums, swiping his tongue along his lower lip before his grin gets wilder. "This will be fun, won't it?"

Is this guy a kid or something?

He charges at you and your blades crash against each other. The screech of metal grinding together the only thing that can be heard. You briefly imagine the space behind him and warp. You swing your sheathe at the back of his head, but he brings his sword over his shoulder to block your hit. He glances over his shoulder at you with a grin, the glowing of his eyes fading back to their natural brown hue. You warp backwards as he kicks where you once were. You can't help the small quirk of your lips.

He's not that bad a fighter, is he? This _should_ be fun then.

You sheathe your katana once more, making sure that it's locked in place. You adjust your grip so that you are holding it more comfortably. You run towards Atsumu, winding your arm back and jumping. However, you warp just before his blade can make contact. You land on his shoulders and jump off, flipping off and aiming at the middle of his back. You pull the trigger, causing the handle of the katana to shoot into his back, making him stumble forward. You land before warping again, gripping the handle of the katana before you go for a kick to his back, however he warps away.

As you blink, you see him appearing behind you. You warp as well, out of his vision.

Atsumu looks around in confusion, wondering where you had gone. His eyes start to glow gold, but he's too late. You come crashing down onto him. The impact of it creates a cloud of dust. When it clears, you have Atsumu pinned on his stomach. The blade of your katana is centimetres from the back of his neck.

"The Challenge is over!" Inoue exclaims.

Atsumu raises his head to glance at the crowd. His brother looks completely annoyed with him, but it's nothing that he didn't expect. It's the disappointed, but unsurprised faces of the other Guardians that takes him by surprise. Pairs of Guardians take each other's hands and warp away before Inoue officially announces the results.

"The winner of the Challenge is (l/n)(y/n), the Guardian of Miyagi. As per the rules of the Challenge, she now gains control over the Hyōgo prefecture." You roll off Atsumu, sheathing your katana, and tying the sash around your hips. You glance down at him, before you crouch down.

He turns his head to look at you. You try not to laugh when you see the red mark in the middle of his forehead. "Congrats, piss hair. You actually held up longer than most of the other Guardians I've fought against, but I think there's something that each of you who challenge me haven't realized." You stand back up and start to walk towards Inoue. "I'm the only Guardian my prefecture has. Losing has never been an option."

Osamu walks past you and your eyes follow him curiously. You watch as he crouches next to his own brother. You choke down a laugh when he winds his arm back before smacking his brother on the back of the head.

"'Samu, what the he—"

The darker-haired twin cuts him off. "Thanks, 'Tsumu. You just lost us our prefecture, you cocky bastard."

You stand up with a slight shake of your head. "You haven't actually. I don't want Hyōgo. Too far for my taste." You reply as you turn to face Inoue. "See you later, jiichan."

With those parting words you warp away, not even acknowledging either of the twins again. Atsumu pushes himself up, dusting off his haori as both of the twins look at Inoue with confusion written clearly across their faces.

Inoue gives them both a pacifying smile. "(y/n) has never lost a Challenge, but she's also never taken a prefecture," he hums as he starts to walk away. "If she had decided to take every prefecture more than half of Japan would be under her protection. Please return home safe, and make sure to ice any injuries, Atsumu. Especially that spot on your forehead."

He warps away, and Atsumu stands up, looking at his brother. He gently touches his forehead, wincing slightly. "Don't tell anyone but that little trick with her katana really hurt."

Osamu looks away, humming non-commitedly. "Serves you right."

"Can you side with me? Just once?"

"No."

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED
> 
> i do be writing salty and bad angry dialogue for no reason
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


	3. 114:07:24:39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise visit.

The two of them are in the living room of a family of Werewolves. They have all the windows and blinds closed, allowing no moonlight to pass through. Osamu is sitting on a couch across from the Alpha of the family. Atsumu is leaning against one of the walls, glancing every now and then of pictures of a happy family. Pictures of a pack of Weres.

"And you're sure you have a clear memory of Miyagi's border?" Osamu asks the older man.

He nods his head in response, gently rubbing the scar on his neck. "We had close ties with one of the packs from Miyagi, and we often visited the border of Miyagi. The Guardian and her late brother were quite sweet and often invited us into the prefecture as long as the pack was okay with it."

"Why didn't you move to Miyagi with the rest of your pack?" Atsumu asks, crossing his arms as he leans against the wall. "Isn't it the best prefecture to live in or whatever? Especially for non-humans?"

"It certainly is. However," he trails off looking towards the kitchen. The twins' eyes follow his gaze. They see two children sitting at a table with a woman who has a scar on her neck. They are all eating dinner together, and she smiles fondly at full cheeks with grains of rice stuck to them. "I want to protect my family's future. Many of the citizens and even some of those living nearby have an unwavering faith in the Guardian. But I always do what's right for my family. If everything goes well in Miyagi, then maybe we'll move there and join our pack once more."

The man looks back at the twins when they don't reply. He sees their confused stares and shakes his head with a small laugh. "Never mind me. I'm just rambling." He gives the two another kind smile. "Will this hurt?"

"It won't hurt. Most people don't feel it, but some say that there's an uncomfortable feeling of someone prodding your brain." Osamu explains raising his hand. "Are you ready?"

The man nods his head, prompting Osamu to give him the instructions. "Close your eyes. I need you to imagine the place as vividly as possible. Not just visually, but sounds and smell as well." The man nods his head again closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths.

Osamu then reaches out, pressing his hand to the man's forehead. Atsumu watches disinterestedly as his twins' eyes start to glow silver. For some reason, Osamu likes to take his time to peruse through the person's memories of the place. It's probably why he was chosen by the previous Guardians as the seer in their duo. Atsumu's always been a little more impatient when it comes to looking through memories. He blames Osamu for not understanding his vision whenever Osamu warped them incorrectly, but everyone knew it was because he hadn't looked properly.

Osamu pulls his hand away, eyes no longer glowing and the man slowly blinks his eyes open. Osamu stands up, with a small smile. "Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Are the two of you leaving already? Have you eaten yet?" The woman asks, walking out of the kitchen. She smiles down at her husband before looking at the twins. "Why not take some onigiri for your trip?"

The twins share a look.

The two of them walk out each holding a piece of onigiri. Osamu looks up at the full moon before he speaks to his brother. "Are you sure about this? She said to give a warning."

"She probably made that up so she can prepare her fake excuses," Atsumu says through a mouthful of food.

"Not everyone is like you, 'Tsumu. In fact a lot of people actually do prepare." Osamu glances at his brother from the corner of his eyes. "Dumbass."

"What the fuck?" Atsumu winds his arm back to start swinging, but Osamu just holds his hand out.

"Just warp us, dumbass."

Atsumu glares at his brother, completely ignoring the hand and instead roughly smacking his hand on his brother's forehead. He feels their energies snap into place, and the vision of a field fills his vision. He nods his head, and channels his energy as he imagines the place and then they warp. He tilts his head looking around. It matches the vision perfectly.

"From what I saw we just gotta walk this way to walk into Miyagi," Osamu explains before finishing the rest of his onigiri. The two of them walk side by side, but pause, feeling the pulsing of magic.

"The border's marked?" Atsumu questions, head tilting.

"it's almost like she wasn't lying about having preparations." Osamu replies. "Imagine tha—" he's cut off by his brother shoving what's left of his onigiri into his mouth.

"It could still be a front," Atsumu points out. "Come on."

Despite rolling his eyes, Osamu follows after him. The two of them walk past the border, chills running through them as it feels as if the magic has seeped into their very being. They both stop walking once more when they feel something in the distance. There's a large group of _something_ coming towards them. Howls soon follow. They don't have the strange warble of something trying to imitate a howl. These aren't Shifters. These are Weres.

And it's a full moon tonight.

"I fucking hate you," Osamu groans.

The two of them reach for the handles of their swords, eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. Soon there's an enormous amount of Werewolves before them.

Werewolves are always so large and hairy. When they transform it sounds painful. The sounds of their bones cracking as their limbs elongate as they become big, hulking beasts. Legs change shape to form the hind legs of a wolf. Arms lengthen and they build more muscle under the moon's influence. Nails and teeth turn into sharp weapons meant for tearing. Their faces morph slightly to create a slight snout. But their eyes are always so human.

The Werewolves snarling and growling at them as they skid to a stop. Their hackles are raised and their eyes are practically glowing under the faint moonlight.

How could you ever be considered a good Guardian when you let feral and hostile weres run freely at night?

"I don't think we can incapacitate them, 'Samu. We have to take them out or we're dying instead," Atsumu says, gripping tightening on the handle of his blade.

"I know," Osamu grunts, and the both of them pull out their swords from their sheathes and the growling gets louder.

The two of them charge forward and the werewolves do the same. Some of them stand up from their crawling position and run on their back legs, really showing how massive and dangerous they are. The two of them begin to channel their power into their swords, feeling as it starts to spark. They both jump out getting ready to swing their swords.

But instead of cutting through flesh, their blades are stopped. The impact of it makes their arms shake. There's the sound of a sword being unsheathed. They see the glint of moonlight off the blade and (e/c) eyes. The both of them are suddenly slammed to the ground by a dull force on their backs. They both let out simultaneous grunts. They look over at the person crouching between the two of them.

"Are you fucking insane?" You don't shout, but you sound absolutely livid. Even some of the Werewolves flinch at your voice. "I told you to warn me. We have to keep our eyes out for any intruders. I need to know when people outside of Miyagi are visiting."

They both grunt when you pull them up by the back of their haoris. You stand up before walking to stand in front of their now kneeling figures. You're wearing leggings and a loose sweatshirt. You don't even have your haori on, but you’re still wearing your necklaces. Your glare is furious, perhaps just as much as when Atsumu had been taunting you.

Even the Werewolves can tell how angry you are. Most of them have their heads bowed and won't even look at you.

"I have constant patrols around. Anything unexpected is deemed a threat, and is treated as such. I told you to give me a warning for a reason. I won't even have time for the two of you tomorrow." You shake your head as you sheathe your katana. "What were you even thinking?"

"To be fair this was Atsumu's idea, and he never thinks." Osamu replies.

You sigh. "I could tell."

Atsumu splutters. "That's not true, you—"

Three of the Weres step in front of you. They growl louder than before, lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth. You snort and whistle and immediately they straighten up. One of them even sits at your feet. Weres are all long, muscly limbs. It is both cute and a little awkward. Like a puppy that has limbs that are too big for its body. You even reach out to pet the Werewolf on the head.

"No need to get defensive," you hum. "I can protect myself and there's no need to worry. These dumbasses can be trusted. Or at least I think so. You can continue patrolling."

The Werewolves all disperse into the night, and then your attention falls on the twins. All fondness is gone from your face. "Do you have something against me? I just asked for a warning. That's all I needed because surprise! My schedule isn't that flexible, and I don't really have time to waste."

You rub your temple with your the hand not holding onto your sheathe. You’re practically radiating with frustration. You sigh, dragging your hand down your face before dropping it by your side. "Are you staying the night and talking to one of my closest confidants tomorrow or are you going back home and wait to see me another time? I need rest for the absolute pounding I'm going to take tomorrow."

A salacious grin pulls at Atsumu's lips. However, before he can say anything, you cut him off with a small shake of your head. "Don't."

He chooses to ask a different question. "How do we know you're not bluffing?"

You give him a blank look, blinking slowly as if taking your time to try and understand his words. "What?"

"How do we know that you actually have preparations set up? How do we know that your confidant is gonna tell us something worthwhile?" Atsumu explains, looking at you expectantly.

Your gaze is unimpressed. "You just met one of our defensive measures."

"But it's Pures. They could come in the daytime." He points out and Osamu just stares. Why is his brother so insistent on fighting you over every little thing?

"I have a plan for everything. They have lived here for almost five years. I'd be a shitty excuse of a Guardian if I didn't have plans ready. And by coming here unannounced and acting selfish and making me do things your way interferes with my schedule." You explain as you walk up to Atsumu, jabbing your finger into the middle of his chest. "Don't forget. This is _my_ prefecture you're in."

The two of you glare at each other. Your stare is full of anger and frustration. Atsumu never backs down from a fight. Osamu's sure that if he doesn't say anything, something unpleasant will happen. His brother is a nuisance, but that doesn't mean he wants him dead.

"We'll stay the night and speak with your confidant," Osamu tells you.

"You really are much more tolerable than piss hair over here." You point your thumb in Atsumu's direction. "I might hook you up with a nicer room."

They both stand up, sheathing their swords. You then hold your hands out to them expectantly. They both give you skeptical looks. It's hard to warp more than one other person, even with direct contact. Though there are prefectures that have three Guardians protecting them, two of those Guardians are always designated to use the warping ability to lessen the load. There have been reports of Guardians incapacitating themselves from the energy exerted when warping multiple people. Some have even died from it.

But there is nothing about you that says you are worried. You look completely at ease. So they both reach out and settle their hands in yours. The scenery shifts and suddenly they're standing in the genkan of a traditional looking home. However, they can see a living room furnished with modern furniture and decorations down the hall.

All of you take off your shoes, walking down the hallway.

Their attention is immediately taken by the sound of crying coming from the living room.

Concern takes over your features as a woman steps out of the living room, holding a child. You stare at the girl whose wails had quieted to sniffling at your appearance. 

The woman is dressed in an all black uniform. Her eyes appear to be a normal colour, but as she turns her head and they flash red, it's obvious she is not human. The fang marks in the little girl's frail, pale wrist lets them know who she is. But she doesn't have the iridescent eyes, and that concerns them.

The Vampire speaks before you can. "You scared her running off like that so suddenly. And in the middle of bedtime stories, too?" She says with a drawl, as she glances down at the child with nothing but pure love in her eyes.

Immediately you coo comforting words as you come sweeping forward, plucking the child out of the Vampire's arms. Immediately the child, resumes sobbing, stuffing her face into the crook of your neck. She grips tightly onto your sweatshirt, blubbering nonsense as you continue to coo, gently rocking her.

"Don't cry, Umeko. It's okay. Nothing is wrong."

Red eyes fall on the twins, and then back to you as a hand falls on your shoulder. "So, I take it those two are the reason you left in such a hurry." She hums, eyes returning to the sight of you and the child you're holding. "Did they cause any trouble for you?"

You shake your head, looking into her eyes. "They could have gotten mauled to death by the Shiroishi pack, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

The Vampire hums, hand still on your shoulder as she gently rubs the head of the child in your arms. Her gaze fall on the twins again, stare blank, but still somehow invasive. It makes the twins share a look.

_Girlfriends?_

But with another glance you don't have fang mark on your neck so it's possible that you are in fact not girlfriends. However, there is still a small chance. The small smiles you share as the two of you quietly talk to each other still scream _girlfriends._

However, it's a little strange to see you like this. All they had really seen from you is hostility and anger. Seldom had you shown kindness. But there you are, with a child in your arms who now laughs as you nuzzle her cheek. You walk down out one of the doorways of the living room promising her that you will tuck her in, but finish the story another time since you have to leave. The Vampire's arms cross, watching you both fondly with a slight shake of her head at another shriek of laughter.

Her attention then falls on the twins, and she turns on her heel. "Come. I'm sure the servants have prepared something for you despite this surprise visit."

She starts walking, sliding one of the doors open, leading out to an engawa veranda. They both follow after her, not daring to look back at the sound of the door closing behind them. Instead, they continue to take in the view of the garden. There's a large pond, with a tall sakura tree next to it. There's a small wooden dock on the pond. It's gorgeous at night.

They wonder what's beyond the walls that surround the estate.

The Vampire slides open another door and the twins follow. They both stop, surprised to see a table set up with all sorts of food. There's dango, onigiri, nikuman, and more. They wonder how long it could have taken to make this. Why they even made it in the first place?

"(y/n) has always been hospitable. But she came back here pretty angry, and I'm kind of wondering what you could have done to get her that pissed." Suddenly someone appears, handing the Vampire a gun. "I have work tonight so you won't have a buffer whenever she's done tucking Umeko in. But I do have tomorrow off, so if you're here for the reason I think you are, I'm sure we'll be getting well acquainted."

"Is there really something that she values over other Guardians?" Atsumu asks, and the Vampire looks up with disbelief in her eyes as she holsters her pistol.

"Why would a meeting where she has to prove herself take priority over what she's been training for? And what she's training for certainly isn't any of your business." Her attention turns to the servant. "Thank you. I'll be home in seven hours. Keep an eye on Umeko for me, will you?"

The servant nods. With a wave, the Vampire is gone and the servant leaves as well, leaving the twins with a table of food. They both shuffle across tatami floors to kneel on the cushions and enjoy the food. They both eat in silence. They're both obviously a little unsettled by the house and the patrons and the staff. They don't speak about it though. What if they hear them?

Atsumu eventually opens his mouth to speak, but the two of them will refuse to ever admit that they jumped when one of the doors is suddenly slid open. You look much calmer now. You even take one of the sticks with dango, casually popping it into your mouth as you kneel on one of the cushions, putting your sheathe down next to you. You chew, gesturing for them to continue eating.

"How did they make so much food so fast?" Osamu asks.

"Some of it is store-bought," you explain after swallowing. "We live in modern times where we don't have to make everything from scratch. The staff shouldn't have to make everything by hand."

The three of you sit in silence, just quietly eating before you speak once more. "I know you have questions, but I kinda don't want to answer any because I'm still pissed," you tell them rather bluntly. "The Vampire is Umeko's mother. She works at night to patrol Sendai. She knows the plans just as well as I do and will be explaining them tomorrow. Unlike how you treated me, I expect you to treat her with respect. I kind of don't care what people think of me, but I do care about what they have to say about the people I love."

You throw the now bare stick on one of the empty plates. You push yourself up to a standing position. You yawn, reaching up to cover your mouth with your hand. The sleeve of your sweatshirt slips down just a sliver. However that small inch gives hint to a myriad of ink decorating your skin.

You give them both a small wave, before grabbing the handle of your sheathe. "Night. Whenever you're done just say something and the staff will come clean everything up and take you to your rooms for the night."

With those words you warp away, stunning the twins. They blankly stare at where you had once been standing. Was this not your house? Why would you just leave like that? Don't you live here? This is _literally_ your house. Why would you warp away? Why—

"Are you done, Guardian Osamu? Guardian Atsumu?" The sudden voice startles them, and in sync, their heads turn to the direction the voice had come. There is an old woman standing there. She is dressed in an all-white kimono, and smiles kindly at the two of them. "Would you like to go to your rooms?"

The two of them, still stunned, slowly nod their heads. They both stand up and follow after her as she leads them through one of the doorways and down the hallways.

Atsumu finally finds his words. "Doesn't (y/n) live here?"

"Lady (y/n) has her own apartment where she lives, though she often stays at whatever estate is closest to her destination for the next day. However, she often visits this estate— the Main Estate— the most often due to the presence of Umeko." She explains, her soft, creaking voice lulling them into comfort.

"She has multiple estates?" The twins chorus, Atsumu sounding much more incredulous than his counterpart.

"Before the existence of Guardians, the (l/n) family were considered to be royalty in the prefecture." The old woman explains. "(y/n) is a very kind woman. She often extends her estates as spaces where Beings can take refuge or where they can be rehabilitated and socialized into society. Though some choose to stay at the estate and to serve Lady (y/n) and all the patrons who take her offer."

"Were you one of those Beings?" Osamu asks, and the woman shakes her head with a tinkling laugh.

"No. I have served the (l/n) family my whole life. I think it is a privilege to witness how well (y/n) has grown. She has suffered so much but she is just as softhearted as she was as a child." The woman hums, with a slight shake of her head. "She takes her responsibility as a Guardian very seriously. Even now, she trains hard for her people. Our little hero."

The twins share a skeptical look.

They've only seen snippets of your kindness. They have yet to see the full extent of it. It's hard to believe that someone like you could ever be like that. That you are some kind, gentle person who is so willing to give second chances. But it's obvious that you are loved. So you must be doing something right.

Or you're brainwashing every Being into thinking you're a good person.

They could take this woman's words at face value. She did watch you grow up. But she could be biased. Their parents always speak highly of them. But according to Osamu, Atsumu sucks.

"Here are your rooms. There should be an extra set of clothes you can wear for the night and tomorrow. If you leave your Guardian uniforms outside your door, we can take them and clean them for you. If you need any of us, just call us." She says with a small bow, as she slides the doors open before she disappears suddenly, stunning the twins.

They both shrug before heading in opposite directions.

"Night, 'Samu."

"Night, 'Tsumu."

"Do you have any questions?"

The twins shake their heads. "I'm almost stunned by how many Beings are willing to protect one little girl."

The Vampire snorts. "You can thank (y/n) for that. It took us months to plan, but somehow the fastest part was recruiting people." She leans back in her chair, resting her hands behind her head. "That hardworking brat has the entire prefecture wrapped around her little finger. But to be fair she's just as whipped."

Atsumu leans forward, placing his hands on his thighs. "Hey." The Vampire hums in response. "What _is_ she training for?"

But before she can say anything you appear in the living room, absolutely drenched. You're holding your haori in one hand, and your sheathe in the other. You're dripping water onto the carpet instead of the tatami mats. You give an exhausted grin before several servants appear holding out towels. Two of them take your haori and sheathed sword respectively. The Vampire gets up from her seat, taking one of the towels before she starts to gently dry your hair.

"How did it go?" She asks, but her iridescent eyes have a knowing look in them.

"Oh, you know. The usual almost-drowning as I get my ass kicked over and over again." You reply, opening one eye to look at her. Your attention briefly shifts to the twins before you close your eye again. "Apparently our two guests stink because she was extra pissed and even the hatchlings didn't want me anywhere near them. Which meant even more near-death experiences."

"Well, it's not like you can expect anything less from a dragon like her." The Vampire replies, before checking her wristwatch. "I have to go pick up Umeko. See you later, brat."

Your response is a small laugh as you take the towel and continue to dry your hair as she walks away. However, instead of turning your attention to the twins, you look towards the servants. "How have all of you been? Are your families doing well? The guests haven't been annoying, right?"

Atsumu lets out an offended scoff that you blatantly ignore as you listen intently to the words being spoken to you. A small smile forms on your lips as they talk to you. It's obvious to the two guests how adored you are. The servants’ smiles are fond as they watch you laugh as you tell them you'll do your best to see their children. They take your wet towels without complaint, and then you take a change of clothes from one of the others before you disappear through one of the doorways.

When you come out you're wearing loose black pants and a black long-sleeve shirt, one of the servants takes your wet clothes. The one holding your haori helps you put it on. You thank them, and then the servant who hands you your sheathe. You dismiss them all, and tell them that you'll do your best to visit soon.

Eventually it's just the three of you in the room together. You give the twins an expectant look, as you tie your sheathe around your waist. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Osamu asks.

"To go see some of our preparations. It's one thing to hear about them, it's another to see it in person," you say as if it were obvious. "We'll only make a few stops though."

"Are you going to give us time to change into our uniforms?" Atsumu asks.

You tilt your head. "What you're wearing is fine though? I don't even wear my full uniform around the prefecture. I just wear a haori." You gesture down to your clothing. The two share a look before nodding their heads. Immediately two servants appear with their haoris. You hold your hands out. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The sun has already set when you warp them out of the estate. You take them to places occupied by Beings who are more nocturnal. You introduce them to a pack of Werecats who have close ties with another pack in Yamagata prefecture. The Werecats are especially standoffish to the twins, even if they're not in their shifted form. However, they all practically hover around you, some of them even nuzzling into you which you accept without complaint. One of them has their arms draped around your shoulders as they relay the activities of Pures in Yamagata. And you nod along as if this is a normal thing.

As the hours pass, the two of them find that you're not that bad after all. You're sarcastic, witty, and it pains Atsumu to admit it, but you're _funny_. You've had him on the brink of tears with your dry humour. He nearly choked on a laugh when you teased Osamu about his constant food metaphors. But then you had sincerely asked if he wanted to stop by a convenience store and get some food. It was only a little cute. Only a little.

And he'd rather die than say out loud that you're pretty with the moonlight illuminating your features. When you smile, he feels his lips do the same. He pointedly ignores Osamu's stare when he does it.

It does not mean anything, okay? You're still an annoying bitch. You're funny and cute. But still.

A bitch.

You take them to a Shifter village. The twins have always felt a little uncomfortable in the presence of Demons, but you act as if you are right at home. In their excitement, some of the children lose control of their "human" forms and immediately shift into small baby crows that perch themselves on your head. The adults all tell you what they had seen during their patrols. They also excitedly share the news that one of them is pregnant, and you congratulate the happy couple.

There's a pair of Shifters that look at the Hyōgo Guardians with interest before finally approaching. Though it's only one of them that really speaks ~~a little too much~~. The other simply watches with an intense gaze that almost seems threatening.

When you shoo them off as you leave the village, you explain that the silent one wasn't trying to intimidate them for talking to his mate. You assure them that he's just shy and just has a really intense face. You swear that he's a sweetheart.

They don't really believe you, but they keep quiet.

They are very aware that you could and would kick their asses without hesitation.

Your final stop is a mansion in the middle of some woods. The door mysteriously opens by itself, but you walk through confidently and the twins are forced to follow. You don't bother to hold back a laugh when the door slams and hits Atsumu on the ass. Osamu at least has the decency to look away after the blond's absurdly loud yelp.

It's dark inside, barely lit by candles scattered around the house.

There's a chorus of cackles, and when the twins look around, they realize they are in the home of a coven of Witches. Some of them are leaning on the upstairs bannister, others are sitting on various furniture in the foyer. The older Witches immediately approach, swarming you first as they prod at you. They ask how well the sigils are holding up, and if they still feel okay. You nod, squirming slightly with every pinch. The twins eventually realize that the Witches are doing it on purpose. They back off eventually when a laugh bubbles from your lips when someone pinches your side.

"There's that cute little laugh." One of them croons.

You clear your throat and roll your eyes, finally smacking away a hand that reaches out for you again. You look to the twins, your eyes full of adoration and mirth. "This is the coven that have put sigils on the norther border of the prefecture. If anyone ever crosses into the territory, then they'll know immediately."

"Quite bold of the two of you to enter the prefecture without permission!" One of the witches from upstairs chirps. "I can respect a little craziness."

Atsumu smirks and crosses his arms as he looks at you. "Thanks."

You roll your eyes. "She's only saying that cause she thinks your brother's cute, piss hair."

Atsumu scoffs, and is about to retaliate, but then a black cat lands on your shoulders before he gets the chance. "You smell like dragon." The Familiar hums with a tilt of her head. "Working hard to rid Miyagi of it's curse, Lady (y/n)?"

You tense ever so slightly, but it's obvious to Atsumu and Osamu who have now spent hours with you. You look at the twins with an uncomfortable smile. "Ignore her. She just says bullshit."

"Hey! That is so—" the Familiar stops speaking when the lights of the candles suddenly turns red and your left arm twitches.

Your eyes glow briefly and you see figures sprinting over sigils. Howls fade as you blink and your eyes stop glowing. You immediately place your hand on the handle of your sword. The Familiar barely makes it off your shoulder before you suddenly warp away without a single word.

The twins are speechless, not quite believing that you would leave them in an unfamiliar place without saying anything. Not even an insult just for Atsumu. The light of the candles eventually return to their original hue. All of them are just standing there in awkward silence. No one speaks for a few minutes, trying to allow the twins time to process the fact that, yes, you had abandoned them without hesitation.

Eventually one of the younger Witches speaks up, gesturing to the crystal ball in front of her.

"Wanna watch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UNEDITED**
> 
> the long chapters have officially started. bad pacing only from now on. it is time to suffer.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


End file.
